Karate(Zeo)
“To improve humility, respect, compassion, patience, and both an inward and outward calmness” “We train our bodies to become an unbreakable weapon, fore it is the only weapon that you can truly trust within this world.” Overview: Karate is a form of Taijutsu practiced and developed in a foreign land, similar to the Strong Fist style of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Focusing on breaking the body of their target with strong and powerful strikes that move with motions that are quick and fluid. Those that practice karate don’t also focus on attack as they focus on training their bodies, increasing their defenses to provide themselves with a strong and stable stances. This taijutsu doesn’t always just use strikes as they have been known to grapple their opposite and when that happens the results are not pretty. Despite many Taijutsu styles being limited to only a single clan and their clansmen, this style of combat can be taught to any willing soul that wishes. Stance(s) There are many different postures that would seem strange but best believe that those posture will be the end of your life. These postures are used in the art of Karate and they are known to the practitioners as stances or sometimes as Kihon. Each are deep long stances that are used to provide stability as powerful movements that allow for them to have legs that are stronger than most known styles in the world of shinobi. With these strong legs from the Kihon they will demonstrate powerful and fluid motions with each attack. While each stance varies depending on what the practitioners wishes to focus on whether it be defense or offense. Each stance used has access to the different technique of this taijutsu, and each of the different stances will empower each different technique making them much more powerful. Training The practitioners of Karate, see weapons such as kunai, swords, etc as secondary useless weapons that are not dependable at all. While there is one weapon that will never fail you, and it can become sharpened to be unbreakable weapons. That is the human body, however the training to turn the body is not an easy one and not for the faint of heart. Children that start training have to focus on conditioning their hands, no point in breaking their hand while throwing a punch. They constantly punch a thick wooden board that is wrapped up in thick rope, the children do this until their fist start bleeding and their knuckles start breaking. Thus allowing their damaged hands to heal, the skin and bones will start to grow more sturdy with each time that this process is repeated. Once the children become old enough they will stop using these boards, and start using sand bags which they will no longer just use their hands. These sandbags are as hard as the earth that is beneath their feet, they will use any corner of their body whether it is their head, feet, hands, elbows, and knees whatever part that they can use. Each hit that is thrown at those sandbags will contain all of their power as this method won’t work if their full power isn't used, the pain from this training is said to be unbearable to the point that they will go mad and some even nearly kill themselves in hopes for it to end. However, these cruel methods are the stepping stones for making their bodies into a weapon. IMG 0522.JPEG IMG 0535.JPG IMG 0536.JPG IMG 0533.JPG IMG 0534.JPG While training with these cruel methods these karate practitioners need to develop the muscles needed to be able to handle the output of power needed to use this Taijutsu, failure to do so will will lead to destruction of one's own self. The best way to develop the muscle structure of the normal human body is weight and resistance training, this will allow the body to put on a mass amount of muscle. Uniform ''It is optional for the practitioners of the fighting style to wear their own personal clothing, however, for those who don't their is a special clothing that they wear. It is called a gi it is usually worn during time of combat and training session, it can still be worn in public like any regular clothing. The cloths they wear are weighted fabic that allows the wear to train their body at all times while still being able to have the freedom of movement for easier strikes and grappling. ''